Favorite Time of The Year
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Jack and Ally Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew. This was an idea from Winter Wonderland._

**Favorite Time of the Year **

Ally stood outside under the soft glow of one of the lamps. She was glad that they had gone with her Dad. Her Dad had a retreat right before Christmas for his employees and their families and so she came along with Jack. She had always loved Christmas, although she hadn't quite been able to pinpoint an exact reason, but she still loved it all the same. Her Dad had taken her family up here for Christmas' in the past and she knew that the snow was always so pretty.

"Hey."

Ally turned around as Jack came up to her, "'Bout time you got here, took you long enough."

"Hey, I told you I was talking to your Dad."

"Okay."

Jack leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "Okay?"

Smiling she shook her head and then pointed down the road, "Thought we could walk."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled at her.

They took off walking down the little empty street. No cars were out. They had been walking for a few minutes when Ally stopped, Jack looked at her curious, but she held up her finger for a minute. Then she smiled, "Listen do you hear those bells?"

Jack listened as the soft tingle of bells came closer. They both looked back from where they had begun walking and saw a sleigh drawn by a white horse with red reigns coming. Inside the sleigh was a couple under a heavy blanket. They watched it as it past, "I love Christmas." She said.

"I know, you said that."

Shaking her head and lightly nudging him the two started walking again. Jack reached over and took her hand in his without either of them stopping. They had been walking for a bit before they saw a meadow filled with snow and lit by the soft glow of lamps nearby. There were kids there making a snowman. They had just finished when different parents had come and were calling them to tell them it was time to leave.

"Wow, playing when still young."

"Come on Jack, we both know that you don't believe in the playing is only for little kids thing, you know?

"True." He let go of her hand, "Which is why…" A snowball hit her.

She turned around and went to grab him but he pulled away. After playing around for a bit the two fell in the snow and just laid there. "Wow, I haven't had that much fun for a long time."

"I know what you mean." Jack pulled her closer and they lay looking up at the sky. After being with Jack as long as she had been she realized that times like these came spur of the moment, he wasn't child like but every now and then he would let loose—depending on who was around, what he felt like and who he was with.

"It looks like it'll snow again."

"Yeah, it probably will."

Ally closed her eyes as she lay there next to Jack. She loved being near him, anything to do with him really was good. The blonde still couldn't believe her luck; he had left his SPD job, which he specified as not wanting to do that anymore. She could see why since he helped her come up with the idea of starting their own business. Ally didn't know how long she had been lying there, but she felt something wet on her face. Slowly she looked up and saw snow falling down. It was the prettiest thing, as if stars were shooting toward the earth.

They got up a few minutes later when the snow started getting heavier and faster. They both walked over to Ally's place which was the closest and went in. "So do we want to change or…" She had turned around only to find Jacks' lips on her. Smiling she kissed him back. A few minutes later he pulled away.

"Let me get changed and I'll be back here."

About half an hour later there was a knock on Ally's door. The young woman went and opened it to reveal a dark man with dreadlocks. After signaling him to come in she shut the door and then turned her attention to Jack. He went over and started the fire. Looking at him she decided that she did love him, something that had been weighing heavily on her heart. She wasn't sure if she should tell him, or if he would want to know.

"Are you going to come over here or stay by the door watching me?"

"Who said I was watching you?"

Smirking Jack watched as Ally locked the door and came over. She was beautiful and smart. Ally had stolen his heart back when they first met. He hadn't known that he loved her until the night before when she was dancing with her Dad. The relationship he had with Ally had been special right from the start; he just had to tell her. Ally sat down next to him. "The fire is nice."

"Thanks." Jack looked over at Ally and after kissing lightly on her cheek he went up to her ear, "I love you."

Ally pulled away, "You love me?"

Jack looked hesitate but then nodded. "Yeah."

Smiling Ally moved closer and ran her finger up his arm, "I love you too."

They both looked into each others' eyes and leaned in sharing a very heated kiss to confirm what the two had just said. Now this was definitely Ally's favorite time of the year.


End file.
